


Heat of the moment

by Misaowako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, More stuff to be added, Sabriel - Freeform, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaowako/pseuds/Misaowako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to prank Sam and things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boredom and Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this work is just something I thought up and if there are any inaccuracies blame it on the AU! There will be spoilers for season 8 and 9 as well as the rest of the series so please read at your own risk.

The rain hit the roof of the bunker with rhythmic pangs and clanks. It had been raining for about 2 hours now and with each passing second the mind numbing boredom was itching at Gabriel. From his upside down perch on the couch, legs over the back, golden brown hair brushing the floor, every second passed sluggishly. Ever since his near-death encounter with Lucifer, he had been hiding away waiting for the whole "apocalypse thing" to blow over so he could settle back down in to his life as the trickster. Though the way things were going with Abaddon and all the angels being kicked to the curb from heaven, Gabriel had been "recruited" more like dragged back into the Winchesters' lives. They needed him, he knew that, two broken hunters, a rebellious fleeting in power angel, were no match for what loomed ahead, that much was painfully obvious. A powerful and not to mention clever Archangel and part time trickster would be the ace up their sleeve, or should he say the joker up their sleeve, Gabriel smirked to himself from his slumped position.

It was raining harder now, Gabriel could make it rain cats and dogs, he could and probably would have just for fun but the end result of a couple hundred homeless domesticated animals in the pouring rain didn't sit well with his conscience. Instead Gabriel zapped a strawberry lollipop into existence and put it into his mouth. He made loud obnoxious slurping noises trying to devour the candy in the most inconvenient and annoying way possible. What should he care? Both Sam and Dean were out on a hunt for a rouge nest of Vampires over in Michigan, and Castiel, well he was, well Gabriel wasn't entirely sure where Cas goes and what Cas does in his free time. He's recently he's been either searching for ways to reverse Metatron's spell on heaven or shadowing Dean and staring thoughtfully at him. Gabriel decided it was probably the latter as it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Castiel was harboring some less than platonic feelings for the older Winchester. He felt happy for his younger brother, him and Dean would make a really good couple if Castiel could learn to identify more with humanity and what he's feeling and if Dean could get over his constant denial of his obvious bisexuality. Dean would insist that he was pin straight but even someone as oblivious as Castiel could notice some of the homosexual tendencies in Dean's every day interactions with other men.

He shook his head, trying to dissipate that train of thought, he absolutely did NOT need to be thinking about his brother and friend going at it in the bedroom. Gabriel could feel his grace fluctuate inside of him, pushing him to do something, anything with it. He could feel his trickster tendencies rising up along with the sinister smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Gabriel was trying to formulate some interesting pranks to pull on the unsuspecting Winchesters' upon their arrival. Hmm.. He could turn Dean's prized bedroom into a teenage girl's bedroom with flower wall paper, celebrity pop star posters, the works. Oh! Or he could replace all the food in the house with candy and sugary sweets. Well that wasn't so much of a prank as it was something Gabriel really wanted to do.

The prank list was so far really pathetic, even for Gabriel. He wanted it to be good, something funny, yet not too terrible, he didn't want the boys to hate him, after all they knew trickster stakes wen't going to work anymore and they were very capable of acquiring an archangel blade if they felt so inclined. He had a certain standard, a reputation to uphold as a trickster and to himself, usually he was known for dishing out "just desserts" with his pranks, dealing people who at least semi-deserved what was coming in a cruel way.

Maybe he should narrow down his list of people to prank so it could be easier to select the perfect prank for each person. Well who did he want to prank? Gabriel loved pranking Dean, it was hilarious every time, he could never believe that he'd been bested by the trickster and he was just so easy to get at. Placing a bucket of water on top of a door frame might not fool Dean's sharpened hunters' senses but wrecking up his "baby" car or messing with his masculinity, man it was priceless. Maybe he could prank Castiel, though the guy could hardly understand pop culture references let alone grasp an intricate joke like Gabriel's enough to find the humor in them. Pranking Cas was fun and all but he was looking for something new and someone new to be the object of his pranking shenanigans. 

Sitting up into proper sitting position, Gabriel stretched his arms over his head and groaned. Who should he work his trickster magic on? If not Castiel and if not Dean-o, then who? Then it hit him, he could prank Sam! Oh Sam, little Sam, Sam, Sammy. Well rather really really tall Sammy. Sam was intelligent and could probably catch on to one of his pranks easily but that's what made it so much fun. The fear of getting caught, holding your own to the joke, oh yes, Sam would be a worthy adversary in this prank war. Oh but what should he do? He couldn't pull the same kind of pranks on Sam as he could Dean, Sam was different, he didn't get defensive of his heterosexuality or masculinity, at least no to the same caliber as Dean would. Sam always had his nose in a spell book or book on the supernatural, he didn't sleep around with random women and didn't get down right reckless, he was careful and thought things though thoroughly most of the time before doing anything that could be dangerous or troublesome. 

This was going to be harder than he had originally thought. 


	2. Talks and pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, it's been a long time! Well I have a computer now so I will be able to actually update!

When the winchester brothers returned to the bunker they now called home, to find candy wrappers strewn everywhere, a cheesy comedy playing on television, and Gabriel curled up on the couch in the middle of it al, it was no surprise. This was the usual for Gabriel now. Since joining team free will, the winchesters had kept a tight leash on him, not letting him prank anyone to death, no matter how just the desserts were. "Eh Dean-o! Do me a favour and grab me a soda from the fridge" Gabriel shouted from the couch. Exhausted from the recent hunt, the older winchester couldn't fathom the patience to deal with the trickster's crap. No not today. Dean hauled himself into his bedroom with a heavy sigh, he yelled over his shoulder, "Why don't you zap one into existence?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the hunter's sudden fatigue, and smirked. " It shakes up the soda, makes it taste weird!" He shouted back, too late, Dean having already slammed his door and turning in for the night. 

A loud sigh came from somewhere behind Gabriel, making him jump, he had almost forgotten the presence of the younger winchester, he was so caught up in teasing Dean. "You know, you really should stop trying to purposely aggravate him. .." Sam let his sentence trail off uncertainly, his eyes are tired and pleading. He runs a hand through his shaggy hair and tries to hold back a yawn. Gabriel almost feels sorry fir the taller man. Almost. Gabriel examined Sam with narrow eyes. What could be do to rival the same reactions from Dean? What prank would be worthy of actually pulling? Gabriel had tried to desifer this the entire time the winchester's had been absent. He'd thought he could do something with Sam's hair, but after mulling over it 3 candy bars and 1 ice cream cone later he had decided against it. He wanted the prank to be in good nature, nothing underhanded. Sam had sat down with his laptop to research, letting out a tried sigh every now and then. The keys clicking, and ticking away, tap tap tap tap. Gabriel drummed his hand on his thigh, humming to himself. This pattern went on for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only several minutes.

 

The chair scraped the floor and Sam got to his feet. Gabriel turned his head to look at Sam, "Where you going Sam-Shine?" He asked, raising his eyebrows vigorously. Sam just grinned, "To make some tea, you want any?" That's what Gabriel admired about Sam, he was kind, he was good natured. Gabriel rubbed his eyes with his palms, "Yeah sure thing kiddo, 12 sugar and like 5 milk." A laugh escaped from Sam's throat, "Seriously dude? The cups are like this big" Sam made a wild gesture with his hands, presumably to indicate the small size of the tea cup. "Your tea will be a sugary hot paste" Sam added to his argument. "Just the way I like it Sam-o-mine" Gabriel said, finishing with a wink. "Oh, man no way, I'm going to make you normal tea, for a normal person" Sam said completely unfazed by Gabriel's flirtatious comment. When Sam came back into view holding two steaming cups of tea, he set them down on the coffee table, before sitting himself down on the couch next to Gabriel. Gabriel grabbed his cup and stirred it, taking a sip, he grimaced, "Ugh Sammy, this lack's a diabetic after taste." Sam laughed "Well tough, I made the tea so drink it." Sam said, picking up his own cup of tea. "Oh pushy there moose, never thought you'd be one for the rough stuff." Gabriel said with his usual bravado. To which sam rolled his eyes, he was getting used to Gabriel and how he went about doing things. Gabriel popped a slice of cake into existence to have with his tea, when he was met with a questioning look from Sam, he just shrugged, "What? Do you want something?" Sam shook his head, "no thank you, I'm fine." Gabriel made a face when he noticed that Sam's cup was absent of sugar or milk, just plain. "Oh yuck, how can you just drink it black?" Gabriel questioned, clearly puzzled. "You just don't steep it for a million years and you're fine dude, it's relaxing." Gabriel looked over at Sam, "You know, you and your brother are so different, Dean's all kill now, talk later, cheese burgers and 80's rock. But you, I dunno, you're sitting here talking to an impostor Pagan god, and a run away of an archangel of the lord over a cup of tea. ..Why?"

 

Gabriel tilted his head, similar to the way Castiel would, expect he had a look of knowing instead of innocence. "Ah I dunno" Sam said, brushing his hair out of his face with his hand, "In law school they teach you that everyone is innocent until proven guilty, you gotta give everyone a chance you know?" Gabriel nodded his head, willing Sam to go on if he wished. "I've wanted to be normal since as long as I can remember, but obviously things can't be, so I want to give everyone the option to choose their own path, but if they won't see reason, and harm people, we will have to fall through with the family business, saving people, hunting things..." Sam rubbed the tiredness in his eyes. "You're a good person, you know Sam, if only more hunters were like you." Gabriel replied. "Yeah if all hunters were like me, there'd be no point in having hunters, I don't exactly have the best track record you know." Sam suggested. Gabriel thought over this for a moment, "Well yeah but don't be so hard on yourself kid, I've been alive a long time, seen a lot of things, and let me tell you, no one's been felt the kinda life you've led. It's a tough one, and making mistakes here and there, it's only human. Don't worry about it." Standing up to set his cup onto the coffee table, Gabriel smiled and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Good night Samsquach, try to get some rest" with that Gabriel took his leave towards the guest bedroom he now considered his room. He went to lay on the bed, and only when he heard Sam's bedroom door close, did he turn off the light with a simple snap. He lay there thinking of possible prank ideas and staring up at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and please keep reading, I'll try to update frequently the best I can with school starting up soon, thank you!


End file.
